For many years, trade shows and exhibitions have used what are termed "Windsor" or "stringer" boxes to help deliver electric power to the myriad of booths which are to be found at such shows and exhibits. A Windsor box can be described as a one-piece molded rubber junction box having thick walls with opposite ends of the box provided with hollow, nipple-like rubber extensions to receive the main power cable and with openings on opposed sides of the box to receive conventional electrical receptacles, switches and the like. A series of such Windsor boxes is usually mounted on a single power cable, each for delivery of power to one or more booths. The wiring of even a single Windsor box to a power cable is both difficult and very time consuming, it being estimated that the labor time to attach a single stringer box can range from forty-five minutes to one hour and fifteen minutes. This is so because the power cable must be pulled, usually with considerable difficulty, through the nipple-like extension at one end of the box, through the box and then through and out the opening at the opposite end of the box. Thereafter the electrician must pull some of the cable from the box so that can work outside of the box on that area of the power cable where connections to receptacles and the like are to be made. After connections are completed, the slack in the cable must be taken up and the receptacles secured to appropriate openings in the box.
A stringer box is necessarily subjected to considerable abuse when one considers the environment in which such boxes are used. The boxes as strung on a power cable lay on the floor during the exhibition or trade show and at times are run over by heavy equipment which is used in connection with such exhibit or trade show. Removal of a damaged box becomes exceedingly difficult when one considers that the cable must be pulled from within the damaged box and if the damaged box is not at the end of the cable, other boxes need to be removed before the damaged box is available for replacement.